lost_episode_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Cute Mario Bros - Home Alone Bootleg
On Sunday Morning, i was on the computer watching youtube videos, when suddenly, i found a video called "Cute Mario Bros: HOME ALONE BOOTLEG (Free Download)" That episode was one of my favorites of all of the Cute Mario Bros episodes, so i downloaded it. The download took like 5 seconds. I went to Windows Media Player and saw the file "HOMEALONE", i then double-clicked it and the episode played. However, the Bootleg was different from the whole episode... In the beginning, where Mario and Luigi were playing on the Wii U, instead, let's say some character similar to Dave the Octopus from Penguins of Madagascar showed up. He was asking Mario to come to his house and Luigi to stay inside. After Mario said, "Ok", The Octopus grabbed Mario and shut the door behind them. Luigi screamed on top of his lungs and ran to his room to hide under his bed while crying. It showed Luigi crying under the bed for 2 minutes. It then cut to static for 30 seconds. It then showed another different scene. Instead of Luigi taking off his overalls and sliding down the stairs and failing to jump into a dog bowl, It showed a black figure with a purple mask choking Luigi and shoving him in a furnace. Then instead of the Pylon Guy chasing Luigi, it was attacking Paris, France. It wasn't right for this episode. This episode was made in 2013 and the Paris Attacks happened in 2015? What the Heck? Near the end of the Bootleg, when Mario went back in the house, there was blood and organs all over him, and he was walking like some kind of Zombie. In the next scene, instead of Mario and Luigi playing the Wii U again and eating chips, It showed a news report of the Paris Attacks and Mario with Black Soulless eyes and blood coming down. It then showed the same black figure with no mask taking off it's mask and revealing itself to be some creepy-looking doll resembling the Little Miss No Name doll and it was stabbing Mario with a wasp dagger over and over again until he died. It then showed everyone else from Cute Mario Bros sitting on the couch with anxious faces. The Little Miss No Name then teleported behind the couch. If you listen closly, you can hear a demonic voice saying "Look Behind You" 2 times. Just when they slowly looked behind them. A red screen then blocked the scene which is preventing me from seeing what's going on which stayed like 2 minutes and 30 seconds. There was an Italian text and you can hear stabbing, blood splattering, screaming from Candle Cove, and one of the characters was yelling for help! But it didn't sound like Ricky or Tyler voicing that character, it sounded like a real person yelling for help. At the end, i heard a Japanese text. It cut to black for 50 seconds and went static for 4 minutes and 15 seconds. That's when it ended. I was screaming at the top of my lungs and hitting my head on the couch hoping it was only my hallucination. I couldn't believe what i just saw. I had nightmares for a week from watching that episode. Windows Media Player then somehow closed out. I was wondering, "How did that happen? I didn't even click the red X for God's Sake!" So i decided to go on YouTube and watched some Cute Mario Bros episodes to get that episode out of my mind. Suddenly, i had a virus even though my anti-virus was on. I'm not sure if it's just messing up or if it's someone attacking my Computer. So, to solve problems, i called a few people to fix it. Later on Black Friday, I went back to YouTube and saw the video with the download link is gone. It was nowhere to be found. Only 13 people (including me) had downloaded it before it got deleted.